


Red Glitter

by konfoz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Single Parent AU, Single Parents, Single father!Ben, Teacher AU, teacher!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfoz/pseuds/konfoz
Summary: Rey's kindergarten students are always lively, especially with Ben Solo's daughter in the class. It's no surprise to anyone that she has a crush on said father, too.





	Red Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> reposted as a separate work  
unedited

“Jessie, don’t run with scissors!” Rey chastised the little blonde, plucking the item out of her grubby hands.

“Sorry Ms. Rey.” She stared up at her teacher, her green eyes wide and innocent.

Rey could feel her steely expression crumbling. With a small nudge back to the girl’s seat, she prompted her, “Go on now, it’s time to clean up our masterpieces.”

The classroom was in a state of disarray; the carpeted floor was littered with scraps of colored construction paper, along with broken crayons and discarded glue sticks. The kindergarten teacher decided that this was the last time she would ever let these kids be within ten feet of glitter, as it was all over the hands of the children and caught onto their clothes. On the bright side, at least all the students behaved well.

Rey felt a tug on the back of her striped dress. Her turn was met with a hazel gaze, eyes fanned with naturally full lashes that would make anyone envious. However, the teacher ripped her gaze away and took in the form of one of her students.

Lyanna Solo was covered head-to-toe in red craft glitter.

Her raven black hair was sparkling under the yellow light of the classroom, as the specs reflected off and contrasted with the paleness of her skin. The “Daddy’s Little Girl” top was almost completely obscured by the amount of sheer glitter that covered it, and her pink tutu looked like it belonged to a circus performer rather than a five-year old.

Going into full teacher mode, Rey ushered the little one to the bathroom and began to try and remove as much glitter as she can. Grabbing a towel, she scrubbed soap and warm water on her skin, and remembering the other room filled with other kids, she instructed Lyanna on how to properly wash the cloth with the promise of returning.

Twenty minutes later, all the children have gone home. All except little Lyanna. This was good news to Rey, as she had not finished cleaning the girl up.

“How did you make such a mess?” The kindergarten teacher mumbled under her breath.

Oblivious to her mentor’s suffering, the girl happily replied, “I wanted to shine like the biggest star in the sky!”

Rey chuckled, and continued to wipe the rag down her face to avoid any glitter particles from entering her eyes. “Well, I’m sure in your father’s eyes, you already do.”

She didn’t know much about the girl’s parents, other than the fact that they went through a messy divorce and her dad gained custody. Gossip travels fast through the blabbering kindergarten moms, and Rey couldn’t help but eavesdrop a few times.

It seemed that those pesky moms had not lied about the attractiveness of the single father either.

She has only spoken to Mr. Solo once, and it was when he picked Lyanna up early after she threw up from eating too many Goldfish crackers. He had arrived as if he had just rollen out of bed, his hair sticking up every which way and the buttons of his shirt buttoned incorrectly.

Even then she barely managed a few choice words before he whisked his daughter away to the doctor’s office, his face flushed and his eyes avoiding hers.

After that, it’s been the family butler that’s been picking up the girl--a redhead named Hux--and he hasn’t said a word to Rey at all. He just stands in front of the black town car, waiting for Lyanna at the end of the day with a permanent scowl etched upon his sharp features.

“My daddy is picking me up. He promised to go to the animal store to buy a doggie.”

Frowning, the woman looked down at her watch. He was late then. She plastered a smile on her face, and continued to wipe away the glitter “Oh a dog! What will you name it?”

“I want a boy, so I can name him Peanut Butter o-or, or Moose!” She chittered excitingly.

“Those are fabulous names.”

When Rey brought Lyanna out back into the main classroom, her father was already there. He seemed to have been there for quite a while, as he was sitting awkwardly in one of the tiny plastic chairs. When they walked out of the bathroom together, he leapt to his feet.

“One of the other kindergarten teachers told me to wait for you to clean up Lyanna.”

Rey didn’t know how Finn managed to find out about this fiasco, but that wasn’t her main priority.

“I tried to get out as much of the glitter as I could, but you’re going to need to hose her down to get the rest off. Even then, you’ll still find some months later,” joked Rey, standing in front of the man with his daughter to her side.

He stared at the kindergarten teacher for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he looked down at his daughter, and his stance changed completely. He crouched down to her height and pulled the little girl to him, then proceeded to kiss her forehead. “You are such a troublemaker.”

Lyanna giggled, and with Mr. Solo distracted, Rey examined his appearance. It seemed like he had just gotten off work, as he was still in what she could guess was his standard work attire--a white button down with a black blazer and slacks. She had to rip her gaze away from the patch of skin that was exposed from the top two buttons being undone. Her eyes landed on the gelled back hair, and traveled down his aristocratic face to land on his own eyes, eyes that were holding her own.

He looked away first, smoothing down Lyanna’s wild tufts of hair that she obviously inherited from him. Standing up, he grabbed his daughter’s hand, nodded once, and walked out the door with nothing less than a goodbye.

* * * * *

The next day, Rey was sitting at her desk while her students indulged in some mandatory reading time. It was Friday, which meant early out and an easy day for her students. However, every time Rey looked up from her lesson plan, she saw Lyanna sneaking peeks at her over her picture book. Amused at the antics of the girl, it wasn’t until the end of the school day that brought it up to her when they waited for her ride home outside.

“Why did you keep looking at me during reading time today?”

Silence fell over the pair, until the girl said, “Daddy always talks about Ms. Rey.”

Surprise washed over her, and she furrowed her brows. “What do you mean sweetie?”

Oblivious to the caution coloring her teacher’s tone, she replied, “He calls you pretty.”

Rey didn’t know how to take this news, but before she could reply, Mr. Solo’s car pulled up to the curb. He climbed out to open the back door for his daughter, and Rey helped to secure her into her booster seat.

When she pulled away and turned, Mr. Solo was right there with a quiet, “Thank you”.

She nodded, still unsure of how to take the sudden news bestowed upon her by the little girl in the car. After shutting the door, he turned back around. Before he could open the door so he could leave, Rey blurted out, “Your daughter told me some interesting things.”

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows, imploring her to continue.

Suddenly shy, she clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground. “She might have mentioned how you seemed to have talked about me once or twice.”

She wouldn’t look at him, but she could sense an anxious shift in the air. “What did Lyanna say?”

Rey’s cheeks were tinted pink, and she raised a hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit. “Apparently,” she paused, “You called me pretty.”

Now she looked up, and found his intense eyes boring into hers. He must have read that the conversation was leaning in his favor, so he answered with a newfound air of confidence, “I did, because I know beauty where I see it.”

Rey’s mouth parted in surprise. He was flirting with her.

His eyes flickered to her lips, and before Rey could utter another word, he said, “How about I take you out to dinner tonight? I mean I must meet the lady who has completely enraptured both me and my daughter.”

Now, Rey opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She hasn’t been on a date in so long, but now the father of her student was asking her out; a father who has probably been on dates with women much more impressive than her, much more well rounded and beautiful.

Yet,  _ he  _ was asking  _ her  _ out.

However, underneath the bold bravado of the man in front of her, Rey read vulnerability in his expression.

With a small and bashful smile, Rey answered, “I would love to. Shall I bring the red glitter?”

Rey’s heart leapt when he heartily laughed in response.


End file.
